All We Need is a Bit of Momentum
by castielsgrace
Summary: Dean and Sam are sent to a new boarding school, and Dean is less than thrilled. His new roommate is a pain in the ass, and he's soon finding himself responsible for stopping the nightly nightmares. Add on Castiel's overly protective sister Gabrielle and Dean is in for one hell of a year.


**Title:** All We Need is a Bit of Momentum  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
**Warnings:**None  
**Word Count:** 5,160 (this chapter)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, of course. I also do not own Castiel, sadly.  
**Summary:** Dean and Sam are sent to a new boarding school, and Dean is less than thrilled. His new roommate is a pain in the ass, and he's soon finding himself responsible for stopping the nightly nightmares. Add on Castiel's overly protective sister Gabrielle and Dean is in for one hell of a year.  
**Prompt:** HS AU: "I don't see a problem, Dean. I don't care about dating, and you like guys as much as girls." John sends his sons to an all-boy boarding school. Dean makes a big deal (when his dad's not around) about how much he hates the idea, particularly considering what it's going to do to his "social" life, until Sam gets tired of it, prompting the line in the title. Sam is, of course, right, as proven particularly by one Castiel Milton. (Bonus points if Cas happens to have a _sister_ Gabrielle, who Sam ends up getting along with quite well…)

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Sammy," Dean grumbled as the taxi pulled up outside of the overly large and posh building Dean and Sam would soon be calling home. "I mean _boarding school_? C'mon!"

"Dean, we haven't even gone inside yet, do you have to shoot it down already?"

"It's an _all-boys_ boarding school. This sucks."

Sam sighed, "Give it a _chance_, Dean."

Dean frowned down at his little brother, but had no chance to respond as a very pretty girl approached, her cowboy boots clicking softly across the pavement. Dean followed his eyes up over her short-shorts, tank top and tied off jean shirt. Her honey brown hair fell over her shoulders delicately, and she was smiling warmly, though Dean realized as he attempted a sly smile, her green eyes were staring past him at Sam.

"Hello, boys," Her voice was smooth, but a bit deeper than Dean was expecting. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you're the Winchesters?"

"Yeah," Sam stepped forward, pushing past Dean to offer a hand, "I'm Sam."

Dean rolled his eyes. His brother was absolutely pathetic. His swooning was so obvious a toddler could recognize it. Dean nudged his brother's shoulder just to get him to let go of the girls' hand. "And I'm Dean, the older, wiser, and much better looking brother."

She smirked, "I'm Gabrielle. I'm the secretary, part-time councilor, and events manager here at St. Stanislaus."

"You sound busy."

"Yes, very." She looked back to Sam, "My father is the founder of this school."

"That's so cool," Sam swooned, and Dean felt like he was going to be sick. Gabrielle was smiling at his little brother again, and if Dean had to put up with one more moment of it he was going to flip.

"So," he coughed, "Where's our room?"

"Oh, you two are in separate rooms." She smiled, "I'll show you both upstairs, though."

"Woah, woah," Dean shook his head; "Sammy and I room together."

"Not here."

"You're going to have to change it so we are."

"I can't do that."

Dean crossed his arms, "Well, you better find someone who can, sweetheart."

Gabrielle huffed in annoyance, stepping close to Dean. Despite her obviously shorter composure, she had one of the most terrifying expressions Dean had ever seen. "Look, I think your brotherly love is adorable, okay? It's great for siblings to get along well enough to actually room together, but that isn't how this school works. Sam is four years younger than you, he rooms with his age group. As do you."

Dean gritted his teeth. He was far from happy of the idea of sharing the room with some new kid, but it was obvious that arguing would get them absolutely nowhere. "Fine," He grunted, "Let's just go."

* * *

Sam's room was on the second floor, so they went to his first. Apparently his roommate was some kid named Garth who spent barely any time in the room, meaning Sammy would get it almost to himself. Dean's roommate, on the other hand, apparently loved spending time in his room, though that was all Gabrielle told him as they made their way up to the sixth floor where he would be rooming. When they reached the last door at the end of the long hallway—the best room in the school, according to Gabrielle—Dean reached for the doorknob, only have Gabrielle slip in front of the door.

"Sorry sweetheart, I think Sam's into you." Dean shrugged, "I'm not going to cross onto his turf."

Gabrielle frowned in disgust, "You're such a pig. As if I'd ever be interested in you. No, I need to talk to you about your roommate."

"What about him?"

"He's… special. "

Dean frowned, "Needs?"

"No!" Gabrielle growled, "I just mean... special. He doesn't have the best social skills, and sometimes he's rather difficult to live with. However, he's one of the kindest people I know. You just have to look past his complete lack of a sense of humor, and the fact that sarcasm and media references tend to go right over his head, then he's actually rather, um, fun to be around."

"Awesome, my roommate's a drag." Dean sighed, "Why is this important."

"He's my brother," Gabrielle said sternly, "And I swear to god if I find out you're being a dick to him, I will not hesitate to make your life here hell on earth. Got it?"

Dean didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded. Gabrielle smiled, "Good, let's go in then." She pushed the door open and stepped in before Dean, holding the door open for him. The first thing Dean noticed when he entered the room was how freaking _clean_ everything was. It was white, just like Sammy's had been, but there weren't any items that personalized the room, aside from bookshelf in the corner of the room. Even those looked like something a teacher would give out, though. Dean's eyes were slowly drawn towards the window, where a small-looking guy with short dark hair was sitting, staring off into the distance.

"Cas?" Gabrielle said quietly, and the boy's head turned. Dean's eyes were immediately drawn to the dazzling blue of Cas'. Dean hated to admit it, but the kid had the most gorgeous eyes he'd seen. Ever.

"Hello, Gabrielle." His voice was a heck of a lot deeper than Dean was expecting. Especially since, when he stood up, Cas was only a couple inches taller than his sister. "Who's this?"

"This is the guy I was telling you about; you're new roommate."

"Ah," Cas smiled softly, moving towards Dean and offering his hand. "I'm Castiel."

"Dean."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dean."

"Uh, yeah," Dean coughed, "Same here."

"Well," Gabrielle said sweetly, a hand landing on her brother's arm. "I'll let you two get acquainted and go check on your brother."

Without another word, she left the room. Dean shifted uncomfortably on his feet, the silence in the room deafening. "So…"

"Do you have any rules for rooming, Dean?"

"What?"

Cas moved back to his window seat, "Are there any things that I should make sure I don't do?"

"Uh, as long as you don't bug me, I don't really care what you do." Dean shrugged, "I can tell you now I'll let you know without hesitation when you're pissing me off."

"Alright," Cas nodded, as if taking in the information, "Well I do have some rules. First of all, I ask that you keep quiet from 10 pm on as I depend highly on getting a good night's sleep. No loud music while we are supposed to be studying or doing homework. I won't inform my sister if you sneak out, but I will not be letting you back in if you forget your key or are too disoriented to open the door for yourself. No sex while I'm in the room. I require at least twelve hours of notice if you wish to perform such acts, and I expect to know when I am able to return to the room. I ask that you keep your side of the room clean, and not to touch anything on my side of the room."

Dean didn't know how to respond. He didn't even know where to start. Gabrielle had said that the kid lacked a sense of humor, but she failed to let him know he'd be living with some control-obsessed OCD freak. "Do you agree to my requests, Dean?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Unfortunately not. Mutual respect for one another's rules is going to be necessary if we wish to get along during your stay."

Dean messaged the bridge of his nose. Cas was giving him a headache already, and he hadn't even been in the room for ten minutes, "Whatever, I'll do my best. I'm going to go check on Sammy."

* * *

Dean didn't return to their room until much later that night, barely making the 10 pm curfew that Castiel had all but insisted they have. Despite trying to convince his brother that they had to leave, Sam insisted that Dean try and put up with Castiel. Regardless, he stayed in Sam's room until dinner, and then returned with his brother and Garth afterwards. The kid seemed decent enough. He was a bit strange—a horror junkie—but he would be good for Sam; a friend. It was obvious they would have their differences, but he seemed a lot easier to live with than Castiel.

The room was already dark when Dean entered, and he could see Castiel curled up around a pillow on his bed, his large comforter pulled to his chin. There had to be another five pillows on the kid's bed, and Dean wondered how anyone could sleep with that much… cushioning. His bags were sitting on his own bed on the other side of the room, but Dean was much too tired to bother doing anything but throwing them onto the ground near his bed. He threw off three of the four pillows on his own bed before stripping to his boxers and climbing in.

The room was quiet. He could only just hear Castiel's shallow breathing, and in comparison to Sam's loud snoring, it was like silence. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to bed in this much quiet. It was always either Sam or his Dad snoring away across the room, most of the time it was both of them. The silence was almost deafening. However, Dean's eyes were already drooping and he didn't even try to hold off the incoming waves of calm, instead letting himself be lulled to sleep.

The peacefulness didn't last long, though. He woke up no more than two hours later—although it felt like only a couple minutes—to small moans coming from the other side of the room. Dean froze, he really didn't want to be awake to hear about Cas' wet dreams, but the moans were quickly accompanied by the sound of pillows falling from the bed as Castiel started to lash back and forth. Dean stood up and hesitantly made his way over to his bed. He could only just make out Castiel's face in the moonlight coming through the far window, but he could see that it was scrunched up as if Castiel was in pain. His hands started to fist in the covers and he was whipping his head back and forth, muttering 'No' under his breath. It was obvious now that he was having a nightmare.

Dean had heard a lot of things about how you weren't supposed to wake up people who were having nightmares—or was that sleepwalking?—but he couldn't simply sit idle as Castiel got more and more frantic, his breath coming in short huffs as if he was running from something in his sleep. So Dean reached out and grabbed his shoulder, shaking gently. "Hey, Cas, wake up."

Cas' eyes snapped open, and before Dean knew what was happening, he had been pinned to Cas' bed and the smaller boy was sitting on him, pinning Dean's arms over his head. He was panting, and his pupils were so small that Dean could barely see them in the midst of the shining blue. "Hey, man, relax. It's just me."

"I… I'm sorry," Cas breathed, his voice dry and barely audible.

"It's cool. You okay?" Cas nodded, but he wouldn't look at Dean. "Does that happen often?"

"Yes, and I apologize for the inconvenience." He said simply, "Thank you for waking me." Dean didn't get another chance to speak as Cas gathered his pillows and slipped back into his bed, turning away from Dean and pretending to sleep. His breath was too controlled for him to actually be sleeping, but Dean could take a hint. He slipped back into his own bed and turned his back on his roommate, though he found himself unable to sleep until Castiel's breath had evened back out to the shallow calm that it had been when Dean first entered the room.

* * *

The nightmares happened every night, Dean discovered, and every night he would wake up to Cas' whimpers and sometimes even screams. Every night Dean would wake him up, and every morning Cas would act like it had never happened. If Dean was honest, it was starting to tick him off.

"The least he could do is talk about it, mention it even." Dean grumbled to Sam at breakfast. "I mean, I'm losing sleep for him, it's the _least_ he could do."

"Maybe he's embarrassed," Sam offered, "Maybe he doesn't want to seem weak."

"What?"

"Let's face it, Dean; you're pretty damn intimidating when you want to be." Sam said honestly, "Maybe he's scared you'll make fun of him for having nightmares."

"But everyone has nightmares."

"Dean," Sam sighed, "You know what I'm trying to get at."

"Why don't you just talk to his sister?" Garth offered from beside his brother, "Maybe she knows about them?"

Dean frowned. It was no mystery that he avoided her when possible, she pissed him off and her brother was even worse. But Garth had a point; if anyone knew what was going on with Castiel, it would be Gabrielle. He saw no better option, so Dean excused himself and headed to her office at the front of the school.

"Dean, what a surprise," Gabrielle smirked when he stepped inside, "Have to admit, you look like crap."

"I need to talk to you about Cas," He replied grumpily, trying to ignore her comment on his appearance. It was her stupid brother's fault he had freaking bags under his eyes.

Gabrielle suddenly looked really serious, and she was standing up as if she was planning to pounce. When she spoke, her voice was laced with venom. "What about him?"

"Relax, I didn't do anything to hurt your precious angel," Dean collapsed into one of the chairs in front of her desk, "I'm actually here because I'm _worried_."

"Worried?" She scoffed, "About what? That you can't get away with being a half-assed student?"

"Look, if you're not going to take me seriously, I'm not going to waste my time."

"Fine, what?" She started tapping her fingers impatiently on the wood of her desk.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, "How long has he been having nightmares?"

Gabrielle stopped the tapping, her eyes snapping directly to Dean's and just _staring_, "What?"

"You know about the nightmares, right? The ones that he has _every freaking night_?"

"Of course I know."

"How long has it been going on?"

Gabrielle looked away, "That's not really any of your business."

"It kind of is seeing I'm the one who has to deal with him every night."

"Well sorry he inconveniences your sleeping patterns. Invest in earplugs."

Dean frowned, "You want me to just… leave him like that?"

"You're not?"

"No…" Dean's eyes narrowed, "I wake him up like any decent hearted person would."

"Oh."

"God, I'm not that much of a dick. Jesus."

"Sorry."

"Would you just, I don't know, freaking explain what the hell is going on?"

Gabrielle sighed, "He's been having nightmares since our mother died and father left, approximately four years ago." She stood and walked over to the window in her office, staring out over the grounds, "Back then it'd only be the occasional nightmare, but slowly our brothers and sisters started leaving. One by one they left us, left the school. First Anna, and then Balthazar. Castiel blames himself, and he was heartbroken when they left. He's the baby of us all, and when they left he was still too young to understand it was our father who was pushing them away, not him. That's when the nightmares started occurring nightly."

"I… see." Dean tried to wrap his head around the new information. Cas was part of a seriously messed up family, and Dean could relate.

"Thank you for waking him at night, I worry about him." She admitted, "I can't keep hovering over his shoulder, though. He needs to grow."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know, Dean. I honestly don't." Gabrielle smiled at him, actually smiled at him for the first time, "But maybe giving him a chance would be a good start. I know he's difficult to live with, and I know he's probably as far from the type of person you'd normally have in your acquaintance, but give him a chance."

* * *

After his talk with Gabrielle, Dean tried his hardest to be nicer to Castiel. He wouldn't go as far as to say that they had become friends, but the resentment in their room had lessened greatly. Dean had come to accept that he would be waking up nightly, but it started becoming routine. He was still a bit annoyed with how exhausted he was becoming, but he didn't mind as much as he had. Castiel continued to act as if the nighttime occurrences never happened, though, and it still bugged Dean just a bit. He wished he could just talk to Castiel, let the kid know that he was there if Cas ever needed to talk.

But he never did. Partially out of pride, and partially because he knew what it was like to have people try and force themselves into your life. He did _not _want to be that guy. So instead Dean vowed to try and get Castiel out of his shell, maybe even convince him to somehow enjoy things that didn't involve textbooks and research.

He and Sam had argued over the best way to get Castiel out—Sam insisted that Dean just invite him out for burgers like he would with anyone else, while Dean doubted Cas would be into that sort of thing. In the end, Sam's idea was the only one that either of them came up with. Dean was more than a bit uncomfortable with what he was about to do, seeing as Cas hadn't exactly been 'welcoming', but he was tired of the tension that seemed to fall whenever they were in the same room.

Dean waited until lunch to ask Cas. He figured it'd be the best time since they (see: Dean) wouldn't be grumpily trying to wake up, and it wouldn't be too short notice for Mr. Organization and Schedules. When he couldn't find him in the dining hall, Dean headed up to their room. Sure enough, Cas was sitting at his desk. There was an uneaten sandwich on his bed, and Dean assumed Gabrielle had put it there in an attempt to keep her little brother healthy.

"Hey, Cas." Dean dropped his bag onto his own bed before plopping down next to it. Cas hummed in response, but didn't look up from his papers. "You should probably eat that." Dean pointed out.

"Busy."

"You're going to give Gabrielle an aneurism."

"Don't be ridiculous, my sister is in perfect health."

"Right," Dean cleared his throat. He fiddled idly with the hem of his shirt, still slightly disbelieving of what he was about to do, "So, are you busy tonight, Cas?"

Castiel's hand froze on the paper, his pen stopping in the middle of a word, "Pardon?"

"Are you free tonight?" Dean repeated.

"Yes…"

"Awesome, we're going out for dinner then."

Castiel dropped his pen onto the pile of papers, spinning to face Dean and studying him in confusion. His eyebrows were pressing together, and his eyes had narrowed slightly, "What?"

"Apparently they're giving us meatloaf tonight; I don't want to eat that crap." Dean shuddered at the memory of his father's attempt to make the disgusting dish, "Gabrielle's totally cool with us going, too."

"I don't understand."

"I'm inviting you to dinner, Cas."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Cas studied him, his eyes moving over Dean in a way that made him feel more than a little uncomfortable. It was almost as if no one had ever had the decency to ask Castiel anywhere before, although Dean wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case. After a moment, Cas turned away and back to the unfinished sentence, picking it back up as if he'd never stopped writing. "I'm sorry, I'm busy."

"Don't bullshit me, Cas. You already said you weren't."

"Well I'm sure I'll have homework."

"Yeah, well, I don't care." Dean frowned, "I want a decent meal, and I'm taking you with me."

"Take your brother." He sounded so nonchalant, and it kind of pissed Dean off. Here he was trying to be nice to him, and Cas was being a prude.

"He has plans."

"So do I."

Dean stood up and moved over to Castiel's desk. He grabbed the pen straight out of his hand and, ignoring Cas' yelp of protest, put it in his back pocket. "I'm trying to be nice, okay? So just accept the damn offer."

"Give me back my pen, Dean!"

"Not until you suck it up and agree to come with me."

"Fine, whatever!" Cas crossed his arm, "Just give it back."

Dean smiled and reached into his back pocket, handing the pen over to Cas with a nod, "I'll be back at four."

* * *

Dean was slightly shocked to find Cas actually in their room when he came back to pick him up. He didn't look thrilled about it—he was currently sat on his bed with his arms crossed and an adorable pout on his face—but he was there, and he would be coming with Dean. Everything was working out a heck of a lot better than he thought it would.

"Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"A nice restaurant a couple miles out."

"How are we getting there?"

Dean smirked and jingled a set of car keys in front of Cas' face. Dean's dad had pulled through and brought the Impala by for Dean as a reward for lasting a whole two weeks at boarding school. He officially trusted Dean enough to have a car and stay at school at the same time. Cas, however, was not too thrilled by the idea of getting into a car with Dean and immediately started shaking his head. "Would you relax, I'm a really safe driver."

Cas bit his lip, but didn't put up any more of a protest. Dean grabbed his leather jacket out of his closet and jerked his head towards the door. Cas pulled his own jacket on—a trenchcoat. An actual, beige trench coat.—and walked through the open door.

Dean almost jumped with joy when his eyes landed on the shiny black exterior of his car. He sped up his gait and ran his fingers along the smooth hood, inspecting the beauty of her. Cas, however, looked less than thrilled yet again. "I'm not getting in that?"

"What?"

"That _thing_ is a death trap." Cas growled, "It's worse than a motorcycle."

This was bullshit, and Dean knew that Cas knew it. He gritted his teeth, urging himself not to strangle the damn stubborn kid. "Don't insult my baby. She's perfectly safe."

Cas scoffed, "I don't think so."

"Get in the car."

"No."

"I swear to god I will pick you up and drag your ass into this car."

Cas smirked, "You wouldn't dare."

Without a second's hesitation, Dean was taking two big steps to reach Cas. There was a moment of panic in the shorter boy's eyes before Dean was grabbing him around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder with way too much ease. As he walked around to the passenger side door, Dean noted how easily he could feel Castiel's hipbone digging into his chest and his ribs on his shoulders. Hiding behind all the baggy clothes, you would never guess, but Cas was thin as a twig. Dean felt a pull at his stomach as he realized that it was likely all this kid did was study, and that most of Gabrielle's sandwiches likely ended up in the garbage. He shifted Cas' weight so he could support it with one hand—quite a task seeing how much Cas was squirming against him—and opened the door with the other. He plopped him down into the seat and quickly pulled the seatbelt over him.

"Stay," Dean said sternly before shutting the door and moving over to the driver's side. When he slipped in, Cas was sitting with his arms cross and his expression furious. "Sorry, but I didn't have time to argue. Gabrielle's got us on a curfew."

"She will be hearing about that."

"I'm not scared of your sister, man."

Castiel laughed bitterly, "_Everyone_ is scared of my sister."

Dean chuckled, but didn't say anything to confirm or deny his statement. Luckily the drive to the restaurant was short enough that Dean didn't have to worry about filling it with stiff conversation, although he was a bit worried about what he would do once they were stuck at a table together.

Dean pulled the Impala into the closest parking space to the door before cutting the engine and turning to Cas. "Let's go."

"I thought you said it was a 'nice restaurant'."

"It is nice; it's got the best burgers on this side of America." Dean stepped out of the car pushed through into the restaurant. He didn't bother to check for Cas, he would either have to follow eventually, or he would be spending a good hour of his time in the car he so desperately wanted not to be in.

Sure enough, Cas grumpily strolled through the door within two minutes, hastily moving over to a smirking Dean before the hostess could get a word in. "I don't want to be here, Dean."

"I've noticed, but y'know what? I don't particularly care."

A heavy sigh from Cas, and then, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Cause we need to talk and you can't run."

The waitress moved over to their table right then, preventing Cas from retaliating in any form. "Hello, boys. How are you two doing tonight?"

"We're awesome," Dean smiled, giving her a once-over before winking approvingly. He heard Cas mutter something quietly, but didn't care enough to bother to give it any sort of acknowledgement. "And we actually already know what we're going to have."

"We do?" Cas was frowning, having not received a menu to even glance at.

"Two of your famous burgers, one Coke and one…" Dean looked to Cas, "Eh, he'll have a Sprite."

The waitress looked apprehensively between the two, obviously unsure on whether or not she should take Castiel's sputtering as a hint that he may be an unwilling participant, but Dean handed her a five with a wink and she was gone without a second thought.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm a vegetarian?" Cas asked.

"You're not. One of the few times you've actually showed up to a meal you had roast beef."

"Well maybe I didn't want a big meal."

"Too bad, you need it."

Cas huffed a sigh and crossed his arms, "You're infuriating."

"So I've been told."

"What do you _want_, Dean?"

"I want to talk to you about our nightly escapades." Dean replied just as their waitress returned with their drinks. Her face went red and she quickly placed the drinks down before scurrying off. Dean rolled his eyes and cursed himself silently for losing his chance at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull." Dean leaned forward, "We're not leaving here until you start talking. So unless you want to hike home…"

"Why does it matter?"

"Hey, I'm the one who has to get up every night."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

Dean took a gulp of his drink, "What is with your family and assuming I'm a dick?"

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to say, Dean. I have nightmares." Cas shrugged, "It's a problem, I'm trying to find a way around it."

"I can tell you now that starving yourself and working your ass off isn't going to do anything."

"I am not starving myself."

Dean sighed, "How many meals do you eat?"

"…Enough."

"That's what I thought." Just in time, their waitress came back with their food. One thing about an empty restaurant that Dean would never tire of is how quickly your grub actually gets to you. He immediately picked up his burger, taking a huge bit out of it and humming pleasantly at the taste. He looked to Cas, smugly expecting to find him smiling at the taste of his own burger, but he was still staring at it apprehensively. "We're not leaving until you eat that, either," Dean told him simply. Cas flashed another grimace, but picked up the burger. He took what had to be the smallest bite Dean had ever seen, not even reaching the actual meat of the burger.

"You're not actually vegetarian, are you?"

Cas shook his head, "No, I enjoy meat."

Dean simply nodded, but put his own burger back on the plate in favor of watching Castiel closely. Cas went in for another bite, and this time he actually managed to get a decent mouthful. Dean watched smugly as Cas' eyes widened and he stared down at the burger as if it was made of gold. "Good, right?"

Cas nodded quickly, "Really good."

Dean chuckled and reached for his burger again, satisfied with the results. "Told ya."

It was genuinely funny how quickly Cas finished his burger past that point. Dean hadn't even finished half of his when Cas was staring down at his plate in a dazed confusion. He frowned at the plate, his eyes wide like a begging dog. Dean was surprised by how pleasantly adorable he had become from the annoying brat he had to stuff into a car not an hour earlier. Dean could resist his look—even if Cas most likely didn't even realize he was _giving_ a look—and flagged the waitress down, ordering another burger for Cas.

"You didn't have to do that?"

"Like I said, you really need to eat more." Dean shrugged, "Plus, you ate that like it was the first burger you'd ever tasted." He laughed at the idea of it, but Cas looked away sheepishly. "No way."

"What?"

"Was that seriously your first burger?"

"My father was very persistent about us eating healthily so our bodies would be pure for God."

"Good god no wonder you're so stuck up. You've been missing out."

The waitress placed Cas' second burger in front of him and Dean watched him dig in eagerly. If Cas had never had a burger before, Dean wondered what else he was missing out on. Maybe if Cas experienced more of what life had to offer, he'd be more lenient with his rules. Dean could get used to a more fun Cas. And okay, maybe, just maybe, he was starting to like the idea of being the one to introduce him to it all.


End file.
